


You look like you could use a hand

by fakevermeer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One TARDIS, two vortex manipulators, and three time travellers. It's a miracle nobody gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look like you could use a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flutteringazure as a short drabble on the prompt: "You look like you could use a hand."
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

"Will you just listen? If you want my help, you have to let me help you,” the Doctor sighed, exasperated. He was hunching over something on the TARDIS console, prodding it with his sonic screwdriver at different angles. Jack seemed to suppress the urge to stamp his feet. Instead, he huffed and threw up both hands as he started to pace circles around the console, absent-mindedly trailing his hands over bits of the TARDIS.

“Well, if you could possibly work any faster, that would be delightful.”

"Trust me, Mr Harkness, I am doing my best."

"Yeah? Well, do better. I have a hot date waiting for me about three hundred galaxies away. Also - how many times do I have to tell you - it’s Jack. We’ve met.”

The Doctor decided not to pursue that particular remark. The man had told him repeatedly they’d met before, yet he had no recollection of him at all. Before he started showing up in the TARDIS five times in a row, that is.

"You won’t be late, you’re a time traveller," the Doctor grumbled.

"I will be once you get that thing working again. How long before that happens?" 

Jack, after completing another lap around the console, peered over the Doctor’s shoulder to see if anything had changed. The Doctor looked up, unamused at the interruption.

”Patience.” Good grief, it was like having a five-year-old around. ”Go outside if you’re bored.”

"Fine.” Jack stomped towards the door, but before he could grab the handle the door almost hit him in the face as it was thrown open to reveal a shock of blonde curls. The Doctor, once aware of the fact that another complete stranger had just shown up in the TARDIS, felt like sitting down.

"Hello sweetie. You look like you could use a hand," the woman said, a crooked smile on her lips and a vortex manipulator on her wrist. Without further ado, she marched past Jack, practically pushed the Doctor out of the way and inspected the item on the console - a vortex manipulator much like her own.

"Which one are you?" she asked, without looking up.

"Ex-excuse me?" the Doctor managed to blurt out. Honestly, it was a miracle he could speak at all. The woman looked up for a second.

"You," - she gestured at him - "are the Doctor, I’d know the TARDIS anywhere. So does my vortex manipulator. We’ve met before - or, earlier. It’s complicated. Which incarnation are you?"

Oh, not again. “I believe I’m currently on my eighth regeneration, although I fail to see how -“

"Pleased to meet you, number eight. I’m River Song," River said, grinning at him and looking him up and down. "You’re a confused one, aren’t you?" She got back to the vortex manipulator.

Jack, who had until this point looked on from a safe distance, made his way up to the console. The Doctor wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how this situation was going to unfold.

"Is this yours?" River asked.

"Yeah. Looks a lot like yours."

"Got it off a salesman who got it off a Time Agent back in the 51st century."

Jack extended his hand. “Hi. Jack Harkness. Time Agent.”

"Well, then," River said, grinning widely and taking Jack’s hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack. So, what’s wrong with her?"

"Something’s up with the settings, it’s like it’s stuck," Jack said. At exactly the same time, the Doctor started talking about how it kept homing in on the TARDIS and how this was obviously annoying for him. River held up both hands to stop them.

"Boys, boys! I get it. You don’t like each other. Don’t worry, I’ve got just the thing.”

She took a pair of pliers out of one of her many pockets - honestly, the Doctor thought, how many pockets does one human being need? - and stuck it into the back of the vortex manipulator. After twisting once, she took it back out and handed the manipulator to Jack. The Doctor huffed.

"That’s it?" Jack asked, taking the vortex manipulator from River’s hands. River blew on the pliers like she’d just hit a bull’s-eye and stuck them back into her pocket.

"That’s it. So you can stop arguing and get back to your respective time travelling." She walked up to the Doctor, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said: "I’ll see you later. Or, you know, earlier."

She winked at Jack as she made her way to the door and swaggered out of the TARDIS without another word.

"Good luck with that one," Jack said, strapping the vortex manipulator to his wrist. "I don’t envy you." He paused for a bit. "No, you know what? I think maybe I do envy you. Who knows, maybe I’ll pay you another visit sometime to check up on you two.” He winked at the Doctor as he, too, walked towards the exit. The Doctor was still looking at the door sheepishly.

"No offense," he said, after clearing his throat delicately, "but I think I’d rather you didn’t."

Jack chuckled as he opened the TARDIS door. He tipped his hat at the Doctor. “See ya, Doc.”

The Doctor stared at the door as it closed behind Jack. He slowly turned around, made his way to the library and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Oh dear."


End file.
